Amazing You
by hunhips
Summary: Sehun seorang laki-laki cantik yang memiliki karakter ceria dan menggemaskan. Membuat sang kakak tiri -KRIS- jatuh cinta, membuat sang senior -CHANYEOL- jatuh cinta, lalu, bagaimana dengan pria yang belakangan ini memenuhi pikirannya? Jongin, apa kau memikirkanku juga? BxB ; KAIHUN KRISHUN CHANHUN ; DLDR
1. 01

**Ch. 01**

* * *

.

.

 **AMAZING YOU**

The Inspiration © Abdul and The Coffee Theory - Amazing You

Cast :

Kim JongIn

Oh SeHun

..and so forth

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo

 ** _DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_**

.

.

* * *

Suasana kantin yang begitu ramai tidak merubah selera makan Park Chanyeol. Namun, bagaimana cara Chanyeol menghabiskan makanannya itulah yang sedikit merubah selera makan ketiga temannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan muka datar.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , apakah kau sangat lapar?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut sedikit kemerah-merahan dengan mata sipit.

Chanyeol yang sedang meyeruput kuah ramennya hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan menghabiskan kuah yang memang tinggal seberapa di mangkuknya. Kemudian ia meletakkan mangkuk itu kembali ke meja, dan secara tidak langsung melihat makanan milik teman-temannya yang masih lumayan banyak.

"Ya! Kalian tidak ingin makan, _eoh_? Bagaimana kalau buatku saja? _Ottae, ottae?_ " tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum girangnya ketika teman-temannya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Wuaaah! Terimakasih!" itulah kata terakhir dari Chanyeol setelah akhirnya terfokus pada makanan-makanan miliknya itu.

Laki-laki berkulit tan yang duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol berdengus maklum atas sifat temannya ini. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Tapi mereka cukup bersyukur mempunyai teman yang sangat mencintai makanan. Setidaknya itu memudahkan mereka untuk memanfaatkan kelemahan Chanyeol ketika suatu saat nanti Chanyeol _ngambek_.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kim JongIn**

Panggilan : Kai

Hobi : Berolahraga

Umur : 16 tahun

Kekurangan : Sifatnya dingin dan cuek

Kelebihan : Sangat menyayangi keluarganya, terutama Ibunya. Pandai dalam bidang olahraga

.

 **Park ChanYeol**

Panggilan : Chanyeol

Hobi : Berolahraga dan makan

Umur : 17 tahun

Kekurangan : Terlalu banyak makan

Kelebihan : Baik hati dan murah senyum

.

 **Kim MinSeok**

Panggilan : Xiumin

Hobi : Membaca buku dan menulis cerita fiksi

Umur : 18 tahun

Kekurangan : Terlalu sering menggunakan akal, terlalu jarang menggunakan hati

Kelebihan : Sangat cerdas

.

 **Zhang YiXing**

Panggilan : Lay

Hobi : Membuat lagu

Umur : 17 tahun

Kekurangan : Tidak mudah paham dengan apa yang orang bicarakan

Kelebihan : Mempunyai jiwa seni yang tinggi

.

.

.

* * *

Kai memutar kunci loker yang sudah ia tancapkan untuk membuka lokernya. Dengan malas, ia menyingkirkan beberapa surat penggemar yang diselipkan ke dalam lokernya, dan mengambil buku pelajaran yang sengaja ia tinggal. Kai tidak ingin repot-repot pulang dan pergi ke sekolah dengan membawa tas yang berat. Maka dari itu, ia tinggal saja buku-buku itu di dalam lokernya. Sekalipun ada tugas, setiap pulang sekolah ia meminta Xiumin untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugas itu dan kemudian bisa bebas _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya atau latihan basket.

"Menjengkelkan" gumam Kai seraya menutup dan mengunci kembali lokernya. Takut-takut jika ada penggemar fanatiknya yang rela melipat tubuhnya untuk dapat masuk ke dalam lokernya itu.

Kai berjalan gontai dan menghiraukan beberapa penggemarnya yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya disertai dengan bisikan-bisikan tentang dirinya. Sebangsa _'wah, betapa tampannya Kai~~' 'andai saja aku menjadi_ _pacar_ _nya!'_ dan lain sebagainya.

" _Wah_ , _wah_ , _wah_. Betapa terkenalnya temanku ini. Hehe" ucap Xiumin menggoda Kai yang entah kapan sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Kai hanya merespon dengan sedikit sunggingan dibibirnya. Bukannya ingin sok _cool_ , tapi itu memang sifat aslinya yang dingin dan tidak begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Xiumin _hyung_ , apakah kau melihat Bomi? Sedaritadi aku mencarinya belum juga ketemu" ucap Kai, menanyai keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah! Tadi aku melihatnya sedang bersama sahabatnya yang, _errr_... Aku lupa siapa nama sahabatnya itu hehe"

"Eunji? Dimana mereka?"

"Di kantin. Oh ya Kai, kita ha-" belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Xiumin hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru kantin untuk menemui kekasihnya itu. Dan, _tadaa!_ Ia menemukannya sedang mengunyah makanan dengan sangat imut. Rasanya ingin saja menggigit pipi itu. Namun beda sensasinya ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang makan.

Kai menutup kedua mata Bomi dan mengisyaratkan Eunji untuk tidak memberitahu Bomi. Bomi yang terlihat kaget dengan paniknya memukul-mukul tangan yang kini tengah menutupi kedua matanya itu.

"Ya! Siapa?!" teriak Bomi sambil terus memukul-mukul tangan itu. Kai terkekeh geli melihat gelagat lucu kekasihnya itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mencintai Bomi.

Kai membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Bomi, "Coba tebak siapa aku~?" ucap Kai dengan suara yang dibuat seperti seorang perempuan.

Bomi terkekeh ketika akhirnya mengetahui siapa orang yang menutup kedua matanya itu. Kai melepas tangannya dan mengecup singkat pipi tembam milik Bomi yang selalu saja membuat Kai ingin menggigitnya.

"Kai, kau memang selalu tau keberadaanku! Aku sedikit curiga jika kau menempelkan GPS di tubuhku~" canda Bomi yang kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya jahil.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Itu terjadi karena kau dan aku" jawab Kai menunjuk bagian dada Bomi ketika Kai mengatakan 'kau', dan menunjuk dadanya ketika ia mengatakan 'aku'. Bomi yang mendengar gombalan kekasihnya ini memeluk Kai, dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai~"

"Begitupun aku, Bomi"

.

.

.

Sudah berkali-kali ia bertanya pada murid-murid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, namun tak seorangpun ingin menjawab entah mengapa. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan gedung sekolah ini. Susah sekali untuk menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia cukup lelah sekarang dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya pada orang sekali lagi. Hanya sekali.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertanya, dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya laki-laki berkulit _milky skin_ ini kepada seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi.

"Ah! Ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya laki-laki tinggi itu sekali lagi, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh laki-laki _milky skin_ ini.

Laki-lakitinggi itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tengah mengamati orang yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Berambut agak kecokelatan, bermata _hazel_ , berkulit seperti susu, dan _errr_... cantik?

"Ruang kepala sekolah? Haruskah aku mengantarmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya.

.

.

.

Laki-laki _milky skin_ itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol, tanpa percakapan apapun sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Siapa namamu? Dan mengapa kau memakai seragam yang berbeda?"

Sang laki-laki berambut kecokelatan itu menatap kearah Chanyeol ketika ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Mengapa orang ini banyak tanya? Dan mengapa orang ini sering sekali tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyengir?

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Aku baru hari ini pindah ke sekolah ini, dan belum sempat membeli seragam" jawab Sehun.

"Oh ya? Anak baru? Lalu, kau masuk ke _grade_ berapa?"

"Aku masuk ke _grade_ 1" jawab Sehun sekenannya.

"Wah, tidak disangka. Kau _grade_ 1 masih memiliki wajah imut seperti ini. Berbeda dengan temanku, Kai. Ia juga _grade_ 1\. Tapi ia sangat angkuh dan dingin. Wajahnya juga sedikit keras. Hehehe" tutur Chanyeol panjang.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar celotehan Chanyeol -sebagai kakak kelasnya- yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti siapa Kai itu.

"Nah Sehun, ini ruang kepala sekolah. Berhubung bel masuk sudah bunyi, jadi aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sehun!" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kai- _ah_!" teriak seseorang memanggil nama Kai dari arah belakang.

Chanyeol berhenti bersamaan dengan Kai yang membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai seadanya. Kai tipe orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele. Ia lebih suka segala sesuatu yang berjalan dengan cepat dan _to the point._

"Kau tahu? Tadi waktu istirahat, aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki cantik. Ia murid baru _grade_ 1 di sekolah ini. Sama denganmu. Hanya saja, wajahnya sangat imut dan menyenangkan. Beda dengan wajahmu yang ketus dan menyeramkan. Hahahahaha" tawa Chanyeol lepas setelah berhasil membuat Kai mendengus kesal.

"Lalu? Apa urusanku? Apa kau kesini hanya untuk menghinaku saja? Teman macam apa kau?!" ucap Kai kepada Chanyeol dengan penuh amarah.

" _Ow ow ow_.. Tidak begitu, Kai. Hanya saja...sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya. Haruskah aku mendekatinya? Tapi kelihatannya, laki-lakiitu sedikit jutek. Atau hanya perasaanku saja ya? Lalu menurutmu bag-"

Kai sudah berjalan jauh di depan Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Kai memang tidak bisa menghargai orang yang sedang berbicara padanya.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan penuh pikiran tentang laki-lakicantik yang dibicarakan Chanyeol tadi. Seberapakah cantik laki-laki itu, sehingga orang secuek Chanyeol bisa tertarik dengannya? Oh, astaga.. Seharusnya Kai tidak memikirkan tentang perkataan temannya yang konyol itu. Ah! Bisa-bisa Kai juga ikut konyol seperti temannya itu. Tapi rasa penasarannya jauh mengganggu pikirannya. Sepertinya ia akan mencari tahu sendiri siapa itu laki-laki yang dibicarakan Chanyeol.

* * *

Sehun melempar tasnya tepat diatas meja, dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Hari pertama sekolahnya sungguh melelahkan. Ia harus bolak-balik bertemu dengan beberapa guru untuk mengerjakan beberapa hal. Seperti mengukur baju seragam, mengurus data tentang dirinya, dan lain sebagainya.

"Sungguh melelahkan~" gerutu Sehun.

Sehun yang benar-benar kelelahanpun kini tertidur dengan posisi memeluk guling dan satu lagi— ia belum mandi.

* * *

Sehun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, dengan wajahnya yang datar. Tidak mencerminkan kesedihan atau kesenangan. Pagi ini terasa biasa-biasa saja, dan cukup membuat Sehun mulai bosan dengan sekolahnya.

 ** _BRUKK!_**

Tubuh Sehun mundur beberapa senti dari sebelumnya. Ia menabrak seseorang yang tentu saja tidak dikenalnya. Ini kesalahan Sehun, ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"M-maaf.. Aku sudah menabrakmu" ucap Sehun terbata.

Laki-lakiberkulit _tan_ yang ditabrak oleh Sehun tadi melirik ke arah _name tag_ Sehun.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Oh Sehun?" ucap laki-laki _tan_ tersebut dengan suara _baritone_ -nya.

Sehun tertegun. Darimana ia bisa tau namanya?

" _N_ - _ne_. Aku Oh Sehun"

"Kau ini. Sudah menabrakku tadi, sekarang setelah minta maaf, berbicarapun tidak menatapku sama sekali" laki-laki _tan_ tersebut dengan suara datarnya yang membuat Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun?! Ah! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" teriak seseorang dengan suara _manly_ khasnya.

Sehun mendongak refleks ketika namanya disebut. Sehun pikir, orang yang menyebut namanya tadi pasti sudah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi pikiran itu hilang ketika Sehun mendapatkan orang yang ia lihat pertama kali bukan orang-orang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Sehun- _ah_ ~ Kau masih ingat padaku?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki _tan_ di depannya.

Ya. Kali ini Sehun pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang mengantarkannya ke ruang Kepala Sekolah kemarin. Kalau tidak salah namanya Chan—

"Chanyeol. Aku Park Chanyeol!" ucap Chanyeol seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Ah, Chanyeol- _ssi ._ Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Sehun tersenyum masam pada Chanyeol.

"Nah, Kai. Ini Sehun, anak yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu!" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, "cantik, bukan?" lanjutnya lagi setengah berbisik kepada _laki-laki tan_ tadi.

Walaupun Chanyeol sudah berbisik-bisik agar Sehun tidak mendengarnya, Sehun masih bisa membaca gerakan mulut Chanyeol. Sehun melipat wajahnya karena selalu dibilang cantik oleh orang-orang yang belum lama mengenalnya. Dia tidak cantik. Dia itu tampan, menurutnya.

Ekspresi wajah Kai tidak berubah sama sekali dari sebelumnya. Tetap tajam, datar, dan menyeramkan. Itulah yang Sehun bisa deskripsikan tentang _laki-laki tan_ di depannya saat ini.

"Sehun, perkenalkan. Dia Kai. Orang yang kemarin kuceritakan bahwa dia masih pada _grade_ 1 sama sepertimu, namun ia tidak seimut dirimu~ _Kekeke_ " kekeh Chanyeol, namun membuat Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Lalu, kau sendiri ada pada _grade_ berapa, Chanyeol- _ssi_?" tanya Sehun yang sudah mulai terbuka dengan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya, Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu pendiam sebagai anak baru. Hanya saja, ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Beruntung di hari pertamanya ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang baik dan agak...lucu?

"Aku ada pada _grade_ 2\. Tapi kau tak perlu memanggilku _hyung_. Aku jadi merasa sangat tua jika kau memanggilku seperti itu _kekekeke_ "

Sehun terkekeh mendengar omongan Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang terkekeh dengan omongannya sendiri. Namun tidak dengan Kai. Tetap, dan tetap, ia memasang wajah seramnya itu.

 ** _TEEET!_**

"Ah, sudah bel! Kai, antarkan Sehun ke kelasnya. Aku tidak sempat karena Mr. Zack akan masuk cepat pagi ini. _Bye_!" ucap Chanyeol seenaknya pada Kai yang kini sudah membelalakkan matanya.

Kai menatap Sehun malas. Sehun mengendikkan bahu tidak mau tau, dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai di belakang. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dan mengantarkan Sehun. Bukan, bukannya ia menuruti apa kata Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak ingin membiarkan anak baru ini menjadi seperti anak anjing yang hilang.

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun berhenti di depan kelas I-7 yang kini menjadi kelas Sehun menuntut ilmu, setelah tenggelam dalam heningnya perjalanan ke kelas Sehun.

"Ini kelasmu" ucap Kai singkat, padat, dan jelas.

" _Eum,_ terimakasih Kai-ssi" Sehun membungkukkan punggungnya 90 derajat sebagai tanda terimakasih kepada Kai yang telah mengantarkannya sampai ke kelas.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Kai. Aku harus ke kelas sekarang, sampai bertemu lagi" Kai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian Kai.

Kai memang orang yang dingin. Namun pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang baik. Itulah yang membuat gadis-gadis di sekolahnya menggemarinya.

Di balik tembok lain, ada seseorang yang menatap Kai dan Sehun dengan geram. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, ia mengintip Kai yang mengantarkan Sehun, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun - _ah_ ~ Mau ikut aku ke kantin tidak?" tanya laki-laki dengan lingkar mata berwarna hitam seperti panda yang kini telah menjadi teman baru Sehun.

" _Eum_ , boleh Tao" jawab Sehun.

Sehun dan Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hitung-hitung Sehun berkeliling sekolah barunya ini. Ia belum sempat berkeliling kemarin karena terlalu sibuk.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau tunggu disini saja untuk menjaga tempat. Aku akan memesan makanan. Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Tao.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar, Tao. Bisakah kau pesankan jus _strawberry_ untukku?"

Sehun sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau _strawberry_. Karena menurutnya, _strawberry_ bisa mengembalikan _mood_ -nya yang semula buruk menjadi baik kembali. Pertama kali ia mengenal _strawberry_ ketika ibunya mengajak Sehun berekreasi ke taman _strawberry_ dimana ia bisa belajar menanam _strawberry_ dan memilih _strawberry_ mana yang buruk dan mana yang baik. Sehun sempat meminta kepada ibunya untuk dapat menanam _strawberry_ dirumahnya. Tapi iklim di rumahnya tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. Maka dari itu, Sehun membeli beberapa hektar tanah di taman _strawberry_ tersebut untuk menanam _stawberry_ - _strawberry_ nya. Setiap akhir bulan, ia sempatkan untuk mengecek _strawberry_ miliknya yang sudah di titipkan pada petani disana.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali" ucap Tao, yang kemudian mengantri untuk memesan pesanannya dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Kai menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kantin. Ia sedang mencari Bomi-nya. Ya. Ia sudah mengklaim Bomi sebagai miliknya. Ia sudah sangat terlanjur sayang pada Bomi. Tak ada pikiran sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan Bomi.

 ** _TAP!_**

" _Huh_ , siapa?" hela Bomi, sembari memukul-mukul tangan yang kini menutupi pengelihatannya.

" _Your_ Kai~" ucap Kai seraya melepas tangannya yang menutup mata Bomi tadi.

"Kai- _ah_ ~ Selalu begitu!" Bomi mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil, yang selalu sukses membuat Kai gemas.

" _Kekeke_ ~ _Mianhae_. Sepertinya aku akan mempunyai hobi baru. Mengerjaimu!"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada sudut kantin lain. Seketika ia melihat ketiga temannya berjalan ke satu meja. Bukan, bukan mejanya. Melainkan meja orang lain yang disana sudah ada Sehun. T-tunggu. Sehun? Mengapa sekarang teman-temannya bersama Sehun? Apa teman-temannya sudah membencinya? Ah! Tidak mungkin!

.

.

.

"Sehun- _ah_!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan satu tangannya, dan cukup membuat Sehun kaget.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak sendirian. Ia bersama dengan dua orang yang belum di kenalnya. Merasa di perhatikan oleh Sehun, kedua orang asing tersebut tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Sehun, kenalkan, dia Xiumin," sambil menunjuk laki-laki dengan rambut sedikit kemerah-merahan, "dan dia Lay" tunjuknya lagi kepada laki-lakidengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya.

"Mereka semua _sunbae_ -mu" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_! Oh Sehun- _ibnida_ " ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Oh Sehun" ucap Xiumin ramah sedangkan Lay hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan kedua teman Kai yang lain -mungkin- dengan penuh tanya. Mengapa mereka kesini? Dan dimana Kai? Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin. Namun terhenti ketika ia melihat Kai sedang bersama seorang perempuan berparas imut dan pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_.

"Dia kekasih Kai. Namanya Yoon Bomi. Mereka sudah pacaran sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah. Kai itu termasuk laki-lakiyang populer di sekolah ini. Banyak sekali peremppuanyang mengejarnya. Namun setelah berpacaran dengan Bomi, penggemarnya berkurang" jelas Xiumin seolah tau apa yang Sehun tanyakan dipikirannya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Sehun kira orang seperti Kai tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan. Bukan maksudnya dia _gay_. Tapi bisa saja memang dia orangnya cuek.

Tunggu dulu. Sampai sekarang pun Kai adalah orang yang mempunyai sifat cuek. Ah, sudahlah. Jangan di pusingkan.

"Sehun- _ah_! Ini makanan- Waaah! Chanyeol _hyung_ mengapa bisa ada disini? Begitu juga kalian, Xiumin dan Lay _hyung_! Ada apa?" seru Tao sembari meletakkan pesanannya dan Sehun.

Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Lay hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Tao- _ya_ ~ Tentu saja mereka ada disini untuk makan ataupun minum. Mengapa hal seperti itu masih kau tanyakan? Ada-ada saja kau ini" omel Sehun kepada Tao –tidak. Kepada pertanyaan Tao yang menurutnya sedikit bodoh itu.

" _Kekeke~_ Bercanda Sehun- _ah ._ Jangan dibawa serius seperti itu. Kau ini sangat polos ternyata" Tao mengambil posisi disamping Sehun.

"Makanlah" ucap Tao, memberikan pesanan Sehun kepadanya.

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul sore ini. Itu artinya, Sehun tidak bisa pulang. Biasanya Sehun akan menuju ke halte _bus_ untuk dapat kembali kerumahnya. Namun saat ini hujan yang begitu deras tidak memungkinkan Sehun untuk berjalan ke halte _bus_. Halte _bus_ terdekat dari rumahnya saja 100 meter. Ia tidak ingin mencari penyakit karena kehujanan.

" _Shh_.." desah Sehun sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan untuk menghangatkan tangannya.

Sehun tengah berteduh di depan pintu sekolah. Ia tidak membawa payung. Karena untuk hari-hari kemarinpun tidak turun hujan. Jadi Sehun pikir ia tidak perlu memberat-beratkan tasnya untuk payung.

 ** _TAP!_**

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun terlonjak, membuat bahu Sehun menangkat. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum geli menatap Sehun.

" _Ya_ , _hyung_! Mengagetkanku saja!" seru Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 ** _DEG!_**

Perasaan apa ini? Tidak mungkin! Jantung Chanyeol terasa berhenti berdetak melihat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Sehun terlihat lucu. Chanyeol diam membeku.

" _Hyung_?" Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

" _HYUNG_!" Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol, sukses membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"A- _ah_ ~ Maaf Sehun. Kau terlihat lucu ketika kau mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti tadi _kekeke_ ~" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Kau ini bisa saja _hyung_ " jawab Sehun, tanpa ekspresi apapun. Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah berekspresi. Terkadang, ketika ia di foto pun, tidak banyak foto dirinya yang terlihat bagus.

Sehun merasa cukup nyaman dengan keramahan Chanyeol beserta kedua temannya Xiumin dan Lay. Mereka berbeda jauh dengan Kai. Kai yang cenderung dingin dan tidak bersahabat, Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Lay yang cenderung ramah dan tentunya bersahabat. Tunggu dulu. Mengapa ia harus memikirkan Kai?

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Chanyeol bodoh. Jelas-jelas hujan turun cukup deras sekarang. Bagaimana Sehun bisa pulang?

" _Hyung_ , kau ini bagaimana? Kau lihat? Hujan turun sangat deras dan aku tidak bisa ke halte _bus"_ tutur Sehun sedikit kesal.

" _Kekeke_ maaf, aku hanya sedikit gugup"

Apa yang sedang orang ini pikirkan sih? Sehun bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, sungguh. Apa Chanyeol sedang mabuk? Bisa-bisanya dia mabuk sedangkan dia masih ada di sekolah.

"Kau sedang mabuk?" tanya Sehun, mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _Hahaha!_ Mabuk katamu? Ya. Mabuk karena cantiknya wajahmu" Chanyeol berjalan lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau terlihat sedang kebingungan. Lucu sekali. Kau seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Dan ketika kau tersenyum tadi," Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun, "kau terlihat sangat cantik dan lucu pada waktu yang sama"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anjing cantik dan lucu yang hilang?" canda Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun terkekeh. Ternyata Chanyeol merupakan orang yang menyenangkan. Mudah di ajak bercanda. _Well_ , teman baru? Pikir Sehun.

" _Hey_ , aku lupa. Aku bawa mobil hari ini. Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak enak dengan Chanyeol. Baru kenal 3 hari ini, tapi sudah merepotkan Chanyeol. _Ah,_ sudahlah. Lupakan saja rasa tidak enak itu. Lagipula ia harus cepat pulang kerumah. Malam ini kakak tiri nya akan berkunjung ke Seoul. _Ah,_ Sehun hampir lupa.

Sehun baru saja pindah dari Canada. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul, tempat almarhum ayah kandungnya mencapai cita-citanya menjadi pilot. Namun ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan juga ibunya selamanya. Pesawat yang Tuan Oh—ayah Sehun— kendalikan terjatuh dan meledak dan— Sehun tidak ingin mengingat kejadian pahit itu lagi. Sehun sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Ia mendidik Sehun untuk dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri dan juga ibunya.

3 tahun setelah kepergian ayah kandungnya, Ibu Sehun menikah lagi dengan lelaki berkebangsaan China yang sudah mempunyai anak berumur 23 tahun beranama Wu Yi Fan. Ayah dan kakak tirinya bukanlah orang yang jahat. Mereka sangat menyayangi Sehun dan juga ibunya. Bahkan, Kris—panggilan Wu Yi Fan— _overprotective_ terhadap Sehun. Inilah yang membuat Sehun nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga barunya sekarang.

Di Seoul, Sehun membeli kamar di satu _apartment_ elit di daerah Gangnam. Sehun memang termasuk orang kaya. Namun, ia lebih memilih _lifestyle_ yang sederhana sehingga tidak terlihat kalau ia anak dari orang kaya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengantarku, _hyung_ " jawab Sehun pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Sehun orang yang sangat rapi. Lantai _apartment_ nya saja sangat mengkilat. Chanyeol meneguk _hot chocolate_ yang dibuatkan Sehun tadi. Udara sangat dingin ketika hujan turun. Minum _hot chocolate_ adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menarik kursi bersebrangan dengan tempat Chanyeol duduk.

"Iya. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah dari Canada ke Seoul dan meneruskan pendidikanku disini. Tapi nanti malam _hyung_ -ku akan tiba dan menginap disini. _Haaah_! Aku merindukannya~" tutur Sehun sembari tersenyum.

Sehun sangat merindukan _hyung_ -nya. Walaupun baru beberapa hari terpisah dari kakaknya, dengan sifat kakaknya yang _overprotective_ terhadap Sehun, sekarang menjadi sangat aneh ketika harus terpisah dengan kakaknya. Ia rindu dengan sifat _overprotective_ kakaknya itu.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan meneguk kembali _hot chocolate_ miliknya.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak lepas dari senyumnya yang bisa dibilang tampan tersebut.

Sehun sempat berfikir. Kalau ia naik _taxi_ nanti, akan mengeluarkan biaya lagi. Lebih baik uangnya ia tabung untuk masa depannya nanti. Ingat, walaupun Sehun adalah orang kaya, dia tetap memilih _lifestyle_ yang sederhana. Kalau ia nanti naik _bus_...terlalu berbahaya jika sudah malam. Baiklah, mungkin merepotkan Chanyeol sekali lagi tidak apa-apa.

" _Mmm..._ Boleh" jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap kearah jam tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore.

"Ini sudah jam 5. Kalau aku menetap disini sampai nanti kita akan menjemput _hyung-_ mu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah. Jika kau ingin mandi dulu, mandilah saja. Aku akan mandi setelahmu. Aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu" Sehun mengambil gelas kosong yang masih Chanyeol genggam, dan bangkit dari kursinya menuju ke tempat cuci piring.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Sehun. Tidak terlihat seperti tubuh pria. Lebih ke wanita. Ramping, dan... _fuckable_? _Stop_! Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Chanyeol!

.

.

.

Sehun mengganti-ganti _channel tv_ tidak jelas. Lama sekali Chanyeol mandi?

 ** _Cklek!_**

Akhirnya selesai juga.

"Sehun- _ah_ , dimana bajuku?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih bersih.

Sehun bangkit dari _sofa_ dan berbalik badan untuk menunjukkan Chanyeol dimana bajunya. Pipi Sehun bersemu merah ketika mendapati Chanyeol hanya berselimutkan handuk dibagian bawah saja. Terpampang jelas pertunya yang terbentuk dan sedikit berwarna cokelat itu. Sehun diam mematung memandangi tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak ia sadari, saat ini Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang Sehun dengan aneh.

"Sehun?" tidak terespon.

"Sehun?" masih tidak terespon. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun, sedangkan Sehun mengikuti arah tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Sehun, hingga kini Sehun dan Chanyeol saling bertatap muka. Pipi Sehun semakin memerah sekarang. Oh, tidak! Sehun sudah hilang akal sekarang. Chanyeol kini mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun pikirkan sekarang. Ia menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan jarak antara mereka.

 _Cup~_

 _First Kiss_ Sehun direnggut oleh Chanyeol. Seorang laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Sehun tidak dapat berkutik. Pipinya semakin memerah dari yang sebelumnya. Chanyeol, menciumnya. Tepat dibibirnya.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba sadar dari alam bawah sadar. Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu, hanya terkekeh geli.

"Sekarang giliranmu mandi, Sehun. Lihat," Chanyeol menunjuk jam dinding, "sudah jam 6. Bukankah _hyung_ -mu akan tiba jam setengah 8? Ayo cepat mandi! _Ah_ , iya. Dimana bajuku?"

"B-bajumu.. B-bajumu.." ucap Sehun terbata-bata sembari gelagapan mencari letak baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau ini. Baru saja dicium, langsung seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku berbuat 'lebih'?" kata Chanyeol nakal.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Ck,_ kau ini _hyung_ " ucap Sehun kesal karena telah digoda Chanyeol.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin inilah awal cerita tentang Sehun dan Chanyeol. Akankah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas pintu keluar untuk yang baru saja tiba di _airport_. Ya. Sehun sedang menunggu kedatangan _hyung_ -nya, Wu Yi Fan, ditemani oleh Chanyeol. Sehun sudah sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan _hyung_ -nya. Jika ia sudah bertemu dengan Kris, ia akan berubah menjadi sosok Sehun yang manja. Dan Sehun akan senantiasa lebih banyak melakukan hal-hal yang berbau _cute_ seperti halnya _aegyo_ , _bbuing-bbuing_ , dan entahlah. Hanya Sehun yang dapat melakukannya hingga sedemikian lucunya.

Laki-laki berperawakan tegap berdiri diambang pintu dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di wajahnya. Sehun membulatkan matanya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ia berlari menghampiri laki-laki tersebut dan memeluknya.

" _Gege_ ~!" Sehun memendamkan wajahnya di dada _hyung_ -nya.

Kris memeluk kembali adik tercintanya tersebut. Inilah yang Kris inginkan. Ia sangat merindukan adiknya, juga sifat manja adiknya. Kau tahu? Kris dan Sehun sering tidur berdua. Kris sangat senang mempunyai adik yang cantik seperti Sehun. Walaupun Sehun laki-laki, ia adalah sosok yang paling cantik setelah ibunya. Terkadang ia ingin melakukan lebih terhadap Sehun. Tapi teringat akan Sehun adalah adiknya, ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Mencium bibirnya pun tidak pernah.

"Merindukanku?" tanya Kris

"Jelas! _Hyung_ begitu saja masih bertanya. _Huh!_ " Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kris ingin menciumnya. Sangat! Ditambah lagi dengan bau rambut Sehun yang berbau _Vanilla_. Rasanya ia ingin menerkam adiknya itu sekarang juga. Sulit sekali mempunyai adik seperti Sehun. Tepatnya, sulit mengendalikan nafsu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat sepasang kakak beradik yang tengah melepas rindu dihadapannya. Sehun terlihat seperti sesosok _laki-laki_ yang penuh kasih sayang. Bagaimana caranya memeluk _hyung_ -nya, bagaimana ia berlaku manja, semuanya. Chanyeol...suka? Tunggu.

 _Suka?_ batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang perasaannya.

" _Hyung_ ~ Kenalkan," Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol sehingga kini Chanyeol berada tepat di depan Kris, "dia Chanyeol, _sunbae_ di sekolah baruku!" Sehun tersenyum sembari memperkenalkan Chanyeol kepada Kris.

Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol- _ibnida_. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, _hyung_ " ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

Kris hanya dapat tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin adiknya dekat dengan siapapun. Ia sudah terlalu sayang pada Sehun. Menurutnya, dirinya saja sudah cukup untuk Sehun. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah tidak baik jika menjadi egois seperti ini? Sehun juga memiliki kehidupan. Ia juga punya pilihan.

.

.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berukuran _King Size_ miliknya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan lelah. Ya, lelah. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan untuk Kai. Diawali dengan Bomi yang _ngambek_ karena Kai menolak untuk mengantarkannya ke _mall_ , dan beberapa masalah organisasi yang harus ia tangani.

 ** _Drrt.. Drrt.._**

Kai merogoh sakunya merasa _handphone_ nya bergetar.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Kai sembari membuka pesan dari Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mengirim pesan kepada Kai. Jika Kai mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol saja, Chanyeol akan menjawab seadanya jika sempat. Jika tidak sempat atau lebih tepatnya sedang malas membalas pesan, ya tidak akan dibalas oleh Chanyeol.

 ** _Chanyeol : Kai-ah~ Kau tau? Aku telah menghabiskan satu hari ini bersama Sehun. Ya walaupun harus tersita beberapa jam oleh kedatangan hyung-nya Sehun. Kkk~ Sehun benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan!_**

" _Mwo?_ Apa-apaan orang ini? Hanya mengirimkan pesan seperti ini untukku? Dasar _idiot_!" rutuk Kai.

 ** _Kai : Hey, Idiot! Untuk apa kau menghabiskan pulsamu hanya untuk melaporkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu?_**

 ** _Chanyeol : Kau yang lebih idiot. Sudah tau jika aku hampir tidak pernah menelfon atau mengirim pesan pada siapapun. Jadi aman-aman saja pulsaku_**

" _Tch!_ Baiklah, kau menang, Park _Idiot_ Chanyeol"

 ** _Kai : Baiklah, kau menang Park Idiot Chanyeol_**

 ** _Chanyeol : Idiot kau bilang?! Oke, kuakui memang aku idiot. Tapi kau harus tau. Inilah yang paling penting_**

"Penting? Memang pernah ada sesuatu yang penting yang ada pada Chanyeol? Kurasa tidak ada yang penting dalam dirinya"

 ** _Kai : Penting?_**

 ** _Chanyeol : Ya, penting. Aku sudah mencium Sehun tepat dibibirnya. Aku akan menjelaskanmu rasa bibir Sehun. Tapi besok saja okay? Aku harus pulang, dari rumah Sehun. Jalja, Kai-ah~_**

"Cium? CIUM?!"

.

.

"Kris _hyung_ ~ _Ireona_ ~!" ucap Sehun manja membangunkan _hyung_ nya itu.

Kris yang masih tertidur pulas karena masih merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa jam kemarin, menggeliat dibawah selimutnya. Sehun yang merasa kesal dengan tingkah laku _hyung_ kesayangannya itu, menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kris.

" _HYUNG IREONA_!" teriaknya begitu nyaring.

Kris yang kaget, sontak bangun dari tidurnya dan kini terduduk dengan wajah frustasi. Rambutnya berantakan, _t-shirt_ putih nya yang kusut, tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang sedikit berminyak. Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi _hyung_ nya yang super jelek itu.

" _Hyung_ , sarapan sudah siap. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, ya? Sampai bertemu nanti!" ucap Sehun berpamitan dengan Kris, dan membalikkan badannya menuju pintu.

"Hey, tunggu. Kau berangkat dengan siapa?" tanya Kris dengan kedua matanya yang masih tertutup, kemudian mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar.

Langkah Sehun terhenti dan berbalik ke arah Kris.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa, _hyung_. Aku sudah setiap hari berangkat sendiri. Tak perlu khawatir, di daerah sini jarang ada penjahat, _kok_ " jelas Sehun meyakinkan Kris untuk tidak terlalu khawatir kepadanya, "kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! _Bye bye_!".

.

.

Tidak biasanya, sekolah kini terasa sedikit sepi. Walaupun masih ada beberapa anak yang lalu-lalang, tapi tetap saja tidak seramai kemarin. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sehun berjalan menyusuri taman yang biasanya ia lewati. Tak sengaja ia melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

" _Hyung_! Chanyeol _hyung_!" teriak Sehun memanggil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil, menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan betapa bahagianya ia ketika menemukan Sehun yang tengah berlari kecil menyambut paginya. Ia tersenyum kepada Sehun, yang membalas senyumnya juga.

"Ada apa, Sehun- _ah_? _Tumben_ sekali kau memanggilku"

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Chanyeol yang secara tidak sengaja, tertegun melihat pemandangan yang... _sexy_ menurutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, mengapa sekolah terasa sepi sekali? Maksudku, tidak seramai kemarin. Ada apa, _hyung_? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa ada sekelompok _zombie_ yang akan menerkam siswa disini? Bagaimana _hyung_?!" Sehun terlihat panik.

Namun Chanyeol, hanya terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Sehun. Selain cantik dan manis, Sehun juga masih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang benar-benar harus dilindungi. Seperti sekarang ini. Ia masih sangat polos, benar-benar polos. Bayangkan saja, dia sendiri yang bilang jika akan ada _zombie_ yang akan menerkam siswa di sekolah ini, dan dia sendiri yang berakhir ketakutan. Sungguh menggemaskan!

" _Kekeke_ ~ Tidak, Sehun- _ah,_ kau mau tau kenapa sekarang sekolah terasa sepi?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Kau tau Kai, kan? Dia sedang lawan basket dengan Kyungmin. Song Kyungmin, dia sudah menyukai Bomi sejak lama. Ia pun teman Bomi sejak ia masih di _Junior High School._ Tadi kudengar, Kyungmin mengatakan bahwa sekarang saatnya ia mengambil Bomi dan memilikinya. Dan jadilah Kai dan Kyungmin bertanding basket demi Bomi" tutur Chanyeol panjang lebar, yang mendapat respon sangat baik dari Sehun.

"Bisakah kita melihatnya, _hyung_? Kau sedang tidak sibuk, kan?" tanya Sehun berhati-hati, takut-takut kalau Chanyeol akan menolak ajakannya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak lupa dengan senyumannya yang tampan.

" _Yehet_! Ayo, _hyung_!" Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan merangkulnya.

.

.

"KAAAAIII! KAU PASTI BISA!"

"KYUNGMIN! REBUT BOMI DARI KAI!"

"KAIIII! KALAHLAH, DAN LEPASKAN BOMI! KAU MILIKKU!"

Begitulah pro-kontra yang bersorak-sorai di lapangan sekolah. Sehun meringis kesakitan karena teriakan para perempuanyang benar-benar mengidolakan Kai. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sehun, membelah lautan wanita yang tak tau malu itu. Sedangkan tangan Sehun yang satunya menutupi salah satu kupingnya yang terasa sakit.

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan, melihat bagaimana Kai men- _dribble_ bolanya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_. Begitupun juga dengan Kyungmin. Mereka sama-sama terlihat mahir bermain basket. Atau hanya Sehun saja yang tidak tahu tentang basket?

"Permisi, aku mau lewat!" ucap seorang perempuandengan suara cemprengnya, dan kini berdiri menutupi Sehun.

Sehun merasa marah dengan itu. Ia menggeser tubuh perempuan itu dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau mendorongku?!" ucap wanita itu marah, dan lagi, menutupi Sehun.

Sehun menyerah. Ia memilih untuk berdiam disitu, sedangkan Chanyeol kini entah pergi ke arah mana. Sepertinya ia sedang mengobrol dengan ketua organisasi sekolah. Sehun memandang ke seluruh penjuru penonton. Paling tidak, ia akan menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Entah perempuanmaupun laki-laki _._

Ia melihat Bomi dengan wajah khawatirnya, berdiri satu meter di samping Sehun. Tiba-tiba, entah Kai atau Kyungmin yang melempar bola, bola itu meleset hingga menuju ke arah Bomi. Sehun yang terkejut segera berlari untuk melindungi Bomi.

 ** _DUAGH!_**

Tubuh Sehun terhuyung ke belakang.

 ** _BUKK!_**

Sehun terkulai lemas. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan-lahan, pandangannya gelap, dan gelap.

.

.

.

" _Ugh~_ " Sehun menyentuh kepalanya yang kini terasa pening. Ia ingat betul bagaimana ia bisa sampai terbaring di ruangan berbau obat-obatan ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang membawanya kesini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang laki-lakikeluar dari balik tirai berwarna putih tulang yang menjadi pembatas antar ruang di klinik.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia masih belum bisa melihat dengan benar, dan tentunya masih terasa pening. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk lebih jelas melihat siapa yang tengah bertanya padanya saat ini.

" _Tch_ , kau ini _cupu_ sekali. Ini aku, Kai" Kai mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat disamping kasur Sehun.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Atau mungkin...kau yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Sehun setelah akhirnya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas laki-lakiberkulit _tan_ yang menyebalkan tengah duduk disampingnya.

Kai mengambil kotak obat dan mengambil sebuah _band-aid transparent_ , kemudian berdiri dan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan Kai yang secara tiba-tiba, _reflex_ menepis kedua tangan Kai.

"Kau mau apa?" ia menautkan alisnya.

"Diam saja, aku hanya ingin menempelkan _band-aid_ ini pada lukamu" kemudian Kai menangkup kembali pipi Sehun.

Ia mulai membuka bungkusnya, dan menempelkan _band-aid_ itu pada luka Sehun dengan lembut, takut-takut akan lebih melukai Sehun.

"Sudah" Kai tersenyum melihat hasilnya sendiri, karena seumur-umur dia belum pernah memasangkan _band-aid_ pada siapapun. Pada Bomi saja tidak pernah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mau membawaku kesini?" _Kau khawatir padaku, Kai?_ Sehun membatin.

"Karena kau telah menyelamatkan Bomi-ku!" seru Kai dengan cengiran bahagia terpatri di wajahnya.

Sehun diam termangu. Sebegitu cintanya kah Kai pada bomi? Sampai-sampai ia sangat berbaik hati padanya hanya karena menyelamatkan Bomi-'nya'.

"Kau sudah bangun kan? Kalau begitu, aku duluan ke kelas ya, Sehun. _Bye!_ " ucap Kai seraya meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di klinik.

.

.

Sehun berjalan lesu sepanjang koridor. Rasa pusing di kepalanya masih jelas tertinggal. Ia juga masih bingung, haruskah ia naik bis dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini? Ia takut jika ia jatuh tertidur di dalam bis, dan terbawa sampai ke tempat yang ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Sehun?" panggil seseorang tepat di samping Sehun.

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara. Didapatkannya Chanyeol dengan air wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau terlihat pucat" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun yang merasa ditanyakan memalingkan wajahnya sembari tetap berjalan keluar sekolah, "kulitku memang pucat, Chanyeol.."

"Aku tahu itu, Sehun. Tapi kali ini kau benar-benar terlihat tidak baik. Kau harus menurut padaku, biar kuantarkan kau pulang. _Okay_?" tutur Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Sehun berfikir, kenapa Chanyeol baik sekali padanya? Bahkan Chanyeol dan Sehun baru beberapa kali bertemu. Dari mengantarkan pulang, mengantarkannya ke bandara, dan masih banyak lagi.

" _Mm_.. Ya, aku akan menurut padamu, Chanyeol. Maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi.." ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, ini," Chanyeol memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sehun, "aku harus bertemu dengan Kai sebentar. Kau duluanlah ke mobil. _Okay_?" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang kemudian meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Hari ini sama melelahkannya dari hari kemarin.

.

.

Kai tengah menyelesaikan tugasnya bersama dengan Xiumin. Namun kali ini ia tidak sendirian, ia ditemani dengan kekasihnya, Yoon Bomi. Kai memang terlihat lebih ceria sekarang, karena ada Bomi yang duduk manis menemaninya belajar.

 ** _CKREK!_**

Laki-lakitinggi dengan rambut acak-acakan masuk perpustakaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol? Ketiga orang yang kini tengah berkutat dengan buku pelajaran tidak sedikitpun menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Karena mereka pikir, siapapun bisa masuk ke sini. Entah yang mereka kenal, atau yang mereka tidak kenal sama sekali.

"Kai- _ah_!" panggil Chanyeol, yang setelahnya dibalas gumaman Kai.

" _Mm_?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kai, "maaf, Kai. Hari ini aku tidak bisa latihan basket dulu. Aku ada urusan penting. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Kalau begitu, belajarlah dengan baik, aku pamit dulu!"

Ketika Chanyeol baru melangkah sekali meninggalkan Kai, Kai menggenggam tangannya, "kau masih berhutang padaku"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa tidak memiliki hutang apapun pada Kai. Jika ia tidak punya uang sama sekalipun, ia tidak akan meminjam uang. Paling hanya berujung minta di traktir.

Kai terkekeh dan menarik Chanyeol untuk sedikit menunduk. Ingat, Chanyeol itu sangat tinggi, dan kini Kai tengah duduk sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri.

"Bagaimana rasa bibir Sehun?" tanya Kai berbisik.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Kemudian ia berbisik kembali kepada Kai.

"Sangat lembut dan...manis" bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kai, dan melenggang pergi untuk sesegera mungkin menemui Sehun. Kai terkekeh dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Ia jadi benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rasa bibir Sehun.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Sehun dengan lesu.

Ia melepas sepatu dan tasnya ke sembarang tempat, dan merebahkan dirinya di _sofa_ berwarna _cream._ Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan _laptop_ nya, langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kris yakin jika adik tiri kesayangannya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kris bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil alih tempat yang (sangat) tersisa sedikit di pinggir _sofa_ dimana Sehun kini tengah berbaring.

"Sehun- _ah_. Kau baik? Kau terlihat tidak sehat" Kris mengelus lembut surai cokelat milik Sehun.

Sehun yang tengah ditanyai tidak bergeming, hanya meringis tidak jelas. Kris yang merasa tidak mendapat _respond_ dari Sehun, menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sehun. _Panas._

"Sehun- _ah_? Kau demam, _hmm_?" tanya Kris sayang pada Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

 ** _HUP!_**

Kris menggendong Sehun ala _bridal style_ menuju ke kamarnya. Saat ini ia sangat khawatir pada Sehun. Pasalnya, Sehun terakhir kena demam ketika Sehun berumur 9 tahun. Kris menempatkan Sehun diatas kasur dengan _sprei_ berwarna _baby blue._ Dengan perlahan, ia melepas satu persatu pakaian Sehun. Bukan, ia tidak sedang memperkosa Sehun. Ia hanya ingin mengganti bajunya saja.

Kris akui, tubuh Sehun sangat indah tanpa cacat. Mulus, dan putih. Lembut, dan harum. Harum? Ya. Kris baru saja mengendusnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Kemudian bibirnya. Hampir saja ia mencium bibir Sehun kalau saja Park Chanyeol tidak mengganggu acaranya.

"Kris _hyung_ " panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Kris mendengus kesal. Park Chanyeol, seorang idiot bertubuh tinggi ini sudah menggagalkan acara 'mencium bibir Sehun'-nya.

"Ya" jawab Kris ketus.

Chanyeol melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun yang kini tengah tidur pulas dengan wajah malaikatnya. Hampir saja bibir manis Sehun dicium oleh Kris. Chanyeol melirik Kris dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sehun bukan adik kandungku, Chanyeol. Kau tau maksudku kan?" Kris berdiri dan memakaikan baju Sehun, tak lupa dengan menyelimutinya.

Chanyeol diam tak bergeming.

 _Ini tidak boleh terjadi._

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

* * *

Hai! Aku balik dengan ff ini. Sebenernya ff ini udah pernah aku publish, terus waktu aku sempet lama banget ngga buka ffn lagi buat update ff ini. Jadinya aku hapus deh semua ff yang ada di ffn. Semoga kalian suka ya! Mohon review yang baik, gunakan kata-kata yang berkenan, dan jangan lupa di follow dan favorite ya, story-nya!

Cheers, **hunhips**


	2. 02

**Ch. 02**

* * *

.

.

 **AMAZING YOU**

The Inspiration © Abdul and The Coffee Theory - Amazing You

Cast :

Kim JongIn

Oh SeHun

..and so forth

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo

 ** _DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya guna membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke pengelihatannya. Ia melenguh pelan, saat dirasa sakit dikepalanya masih sedikit terasa.

"Oh, Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara dan ia mendapati Kris sedang membawa nampan penuh berisi dengan makanan dan buah-buahan.

" _Euh_ , _Hyung_?" ucap Sehun, mencoba untuk membuat tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk.

Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menempatkan dirinya tepat disebelah adik tercintanya, "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Kris tersenyum.

"Sudah lebih baik daritadi, tapi kepalaku masih terasa sedikit pening" tutur Sehun meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"Ini, aku bawakan makanan untukmu, adikku. Makanlah sampai habis, _okay_?" Kris menaruh nampan berisi makanan tersebut di atas pangkuan Sehun, lalu mengelus lembut surai hitam milik adiknya.

"OH SEHUN!" teriak seseorang, membuat sepasang kakak-beradik ini tersentak kaget.

"Oh Sehun! Jangan makan yang itu! Ini aku belikan sup jagung untukmu! Masih hangat!" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?! Kau tau kan adikku sedang sakit?!" ucap Kris, menautkan kedua alisnya marah.

"Maafkan aku Sehun- _ah_.. Apa aku terlalu berisik? Aku hanya ingin memberikan makanan ini untukmu.." Chanyeol merengut sedih, dan menurunkan kedua bahunya.

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Iya, kau memang sedikit berisik. Tapi terimakasih karena sudah membawakanku makanan. Kemari, aku akan makan sup jagungmu!"

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali tersenyum sumringah tatkala Sehun menerima sup jagungnya. Sedangkan Kris sudah menyuguhi tatapan mematikan untuk Chanyeol.

' _Ingin menyaingiku, huh?!_ ' batin Kris.

.

.

Perselisihan antara Kris dan Chanyeol dalam memperebutkan perhatian Sehun makin menjadi, bahkan Chanyeol sampai _nekat_ untuk memandikan Sehun.

"Apa kau gila?! Sehun ini sudah besar! Tidak perlu dimandikan!" teriak Kris yang geram akan kelakuan Chanyeol, ia berbalik menatap Sehun dan membelakangi Chanyeol, "Sehun sayang, kau ingin _Hyung_ mandikan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu sama saja!" teriak Chanyeol, sedangkan yang sedang diperebutkan hanya cekikikan geli atas kelakuan _hyung-hyung_ nya ini.

"Aku akan mandi sendiri. Jika kalian ingin mandi berdua, maka aku izinkan dengan senang hati!" goda Sehun lalu melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan kedua pria tinggi yang kini saling menatap sebal satu sama lain.

 ** _KRINGG_**

 ** _KRINGG_**

 ** _KRINGG_**

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat dirasa ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat nama Kai tertera di layar ponsel.

"Halo, Kai? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, berjalan menuju ruang tamu agar Kris tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Kai.

 ** _"Bisakah kau datang latihan sore ini? Eagle mengajak tanding besok"_**

"Sore ini juga? _Ah_ , padahal aku sedang di apartemen Sehun sekarang. Kau ini mengganggu saja"

 ** _"Kau lebih mementikan laki-laki cantik itu dibanding tim basket kita? Tsk!"_**

"Hei! Hei! Bukan begitu! Kau ini seperti tidak pernah mendekati seseorang saja! Baiklah, baiklah aku akan ke rumahmu dulu kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa" ucap Chanyeol kesal dan menutup telpon dengan sepihak.

" _Wah, wah_. Ternyata Chanyeol kita sibuk ya? Sudah sana pergi! Aku akan mandi bersama Sehun!" usir Kris yang ternyata sedaritadi menguping obrolan Chanyeol dengan Kai.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal dan meraih kasar tasnya.

"Bilang pada Sehun, aku akan pulang karena ada latihan basket di sekolah. Awas jika kau tidak menyampaikannya! Dasar tua!" omel Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang?! Tua?! Dasar jerapah!" balas Kris tidak mau kalah.

"Hei! Berkacalah! Oh, apa kacamu terlalu pendek sehingga kepalamu leher dan kepalamu tidak terlihat?" decih Chanyeol.

"Ah sudahlah! Pergi saja sana!" Kris bergegas berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan mendorong bahunya menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya! Ya! Aku bisa keluar sendiri! Tidak usah mendorongku!" Chanyeol memukul-mukul tangan Kris tapi tetap saja Kris bersikeras untuk mengusir Chanyeol.

 ** _BLAM!_**

* * *

 ** _BIP BIP_**

Bunyi mobil Chanyeol pertanda sudah terkunci. Ia memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen Sehun. Ya, saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah Kai.

"Hitam! Aku datang!" teriak Chanyeol, berjalan keatas melewati tangga menuju kamar Kai yang terletak di lantai 2.

 ** _BRAK!_**

" _Goddamn!_ Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?!" geram Kai, mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sebab, saat ini Kai sedang memakai celana basketnya dan Chanyeol dengan seenaknya membuka pintu. Bagaimana jika salah satu _maid_ -nya lewat dan melihatnya tanpa celana?

"Kau membuatku kesal, Jongin!" gerutu Chanyeol dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk milik Kai.

"Kenapa bisa aku?" tanya Kai dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memakai celana.

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola katanya jengah, "aku sedang di apartemen Sehun, merawatnya yang sedang sakit, dan seenaknya kau menyuruhku untuk latihan"

"'Kan memang itu sudah konsekuensimu mengikuti _club_ basket. Kenapa? Kau menyesal hanya karena laki-laki bemarga Oh itu?" sarkas Kai, sembari mendudukkan pantatnya dan memakai kaos kaki.

"Iya juga.."

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaannya? Sudah baikan?"

"Siapa? Oh Sehun?" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, dia sudah lebih baik. Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau mulai suka dengannya?! Tidak bisa! Sehun milikku!" ucap Chanyeol mengklaim Sehun sebagai miliknya.

"Tidak, idiot! Aku hanya merasa bersalah dan berterimakasih juga. Dia sudah menyelamatkan Bomi-ku"

"Kalau tau dia akan sakit seperti ini, lebih baik B-O-M-I-M-U saja yang terkena bola!" kata Chanyeol kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Atau ku kebiri burungmu!"

"Oh, aku takut!" ejek Chanyeol, kemudian beranjak keluar untuk bersiap berangkat latihan basket.

* * *

Kai berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan, saat latihan hari ini usai, disusul dengan Chanyeol yang mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jongin.

"Lelah dan lapar sekali!" ucap Chanyeol, mengambil handuk di dalam tasnya dan mengelap keringat yang mengalir di wajah dan lehernya, untung saja mereka latihan di lapangan _indoor_ sehingga tidak begitu panas, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Aku akan traktir kau makan sepuasnya! Tenang saja" Kai meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol, dan mengelap keringatnya yang sama banyaknya seperti Chanyeol.

 ** _DEG_**

Tatapan Chanyeol berhenti tepat di satu arah, "sepertinya kau tidak perlu membuang uangmu untuk mentraktirku hari ini, Kai" ucapnya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

Kai yang bingung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pandang Chanyeol.

 ** _DEG_**

Waktu rasanya berjalan begitu lambat. Dilihatnya seorang pria manis sedang tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa tas berukuran sedang yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Chanyeol, Kai!" panggilnya, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai tidak melepas pandangan mereka pada orang itu.

"O-oh, hai Sehun.." sapa Chanyeol dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, sedangkan Kai hanya diam saja menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

Sehun yang merasa ditatap oleh Kai seperti itu, menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol ramah, ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kesamping membiarkan ada ruang kosong ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Kai, kemudian menarik Sehun untuk duduk.

"A-aku membawakan kalian makanan. Kris _hyung_ bilang kau tadi pergi untuk latihan basket. Jadi aku sempatkan untuk memasak dan membawakan kalian makanan.." jelas Sehun salah tingkah karena tengah diapit kedua manusia tampan, ditambah lagi dengan keringat yang menambah kesan _sexy_.

 ** _SRET_**

Sehun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan, "ini makanlah. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan yang banyak untuk kalian!" tutur Sehun ceria.

Chanyeol dengan antusias mengambil kotak-kotak makan tersebut dan membukanya satu persatu. Kai, hanya melihat keduanya sibuk dengan makanan mereka, dengan pikiran yang dalam. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun ini?

"Kai, ayo, makanlah! Aku tidak memberi racun apapun ke makanan ini, percayalah!" Sehun tersenyum sumringah seperti anak kecil, dan memberikan sepasang sumpit untuk Kai, dan Kai menerimanya.

"Kim Jongin!" teriak seseorang dari jauh.

Ketiga orang yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang perempuan cantik berpipi _chubby_ berlari menuju tempat mereka duduk, membuat rambutnya tersapu karena angin.

"Bomi, sayang?" ucap Kai terkejut.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu, Kai!" ucapnya ceria dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Kai.

Kai yang merasa gembira pun tersenyum bahagia dan melemparkan sumpit pemberian Sehun begitu saja ke bawah, "ayo kita makan disana saja, sayang" Kai menuntun Bomi pindah tempat ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa tidak dihargai dan tiba-tiba merasa tidak suka dengan hubungan Kai dan Bomi, hanya menatap nanar sumpitnya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, kotor.

"Sehun! Ini enak sekali!" ya, setidaknya Chanyeol masih menghargainya dan memakan masakannya sampai habis.

* * *

Hooray! Fast update nih, walau ngga banyak. Cuma 1000+ words doang. Tapi semoga bisa memuaskan kalian ya! Makasih yang udah review!

Kalo kalian mau ngasih kritik dan saran, jangan lupa pakai bahasa yang halus dan layak ya, soalnya aku agak baperan dan temperamental HAHAHA

Aku juga mau ngingetin, kalau memang alur dan ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian, tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan ff ini di review box dengan kata-kata kasar ya, tida bole. Itu menyakiti perasaan seseorang! HEHEHE.

Doain ya, aku selalu mood untuk nerusin ff ini. Soalnya kalo ga mood, bisa-bisa di delete lagi cerita ini. Makanya buat aku mood dengan review-review cantik kalian dong! :p

Terimakasih semuanya, I love you!

Cheers, **hunhips**


End file.
